


Bargain

by moodiful819



Series: "Kakashi in Glasses" [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bedrooms, F/M, Glasses, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitytouched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitytouched/gifts).



It was a sunny Monday morning when Sakura sat in the bedroom reading a magazine.

It was quiet. Library-quiet, but the pink-haired medic didn't mind the silence, too used to the blaring alarms, frantic screams, and agonized moans of the hospital. Banal as the scene may have been, Sakura enjoyed it. In fact, she thought it was the perfect background to her day off from work, and stroking the glossy paper in her lap admiringly, settled further into her seat…

Only to feel fingers at her shoulders.

Instantly, her lungs seized inside her chest; her heart raced. Cursing under her breath for letting her guard down, her mind raced instinctively through boards and boards of response-plans. Escape at this distance was unlikely, but  _counterattack…_  Her eyes flickered towards the kunai stashed under the desk drawer as she charged chakra to her fingertips.  _If she was going to die today, she wasn't going down without a fight._

She gritted her teeth for the brutal head-butt that she hoped would hit…

Only for a familiar warmth to flood itself into her system. The string snapping her spine taut instantly buckled. Chakra flickering away at her fingertips, she relaxed into the touch, feeling the fingers slide over the crests of her shoulders and the gentle slope of her neck.

"Mmm…" she moaned, feeling her eyes roll back into her head as she pressed back into the chair and back into the expert hands she found herself in. Rolling her shoulder, Sakura turned her head to the side, her neck in open invitation as he squeezed her shoulder in a place that made her toes curl. Her lashes fluttered shut as she cooed,  _"That feels nice…"_

In response, the fingers began working double-time and she could practically feel his smirk as his hands brushed and rolled over the curve of her neck and the slopes of her shoulders. When they focused on a particularly tense point at the base of her neck, she sighed and mewed at the gentle, lazy warmth of his palms.

"You know…you're not usually this affectionate…" she drawled, and she could barely suppress the lazy, knowing smile on her face as she asked, "This doesn't have anything to do with the broken vase I found in the drawer, does it…?"

Instantly, the fingers languidly running over the open collar of her shirt suddenly stopped, jerked, then multiplied their efforts on a particularly tense point on her shoulder blade. Her smirk curved boldly on her lips.  _Gotcha._

The vase in question was a gift from her mother, a small teal glass thing as tall as a pencil with clear ornamental flourishes exploding from a porcelain base of teary-eyed puppies and a frosted glass crane in flight. It was, in short, a horrendous tacky thing—why her mother had thought it would make a good present, Sakura didn't know—and it was a point of agreement between the two of them.

However, it was still a gift from her mother, and dutiful daughter that she was, it would have to be kept. Unfortunately, she had been running late for her shift that day and left it at Kakashi's apartment with specific instructions to be careful with it until the next time she came over.

Of course, what she neglected to tell Kakashi was that she had been intending to throw the gift away anyway. If anything, he had merely validated her excuse. But it wasn't everyday that she got to see the famed Copy Nin squirm, and really, she should get something out of this if she was going to have to grovel in front of her mother later.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed his arm, jerking him forward as she rose in her chair, tucking her smile away in favor of a stern frown as she fisted the front of his shirt. At the end of her grip, Kakashi continued to blink at the sudden change in gravity. He had been planning on luring her into a state of ease before telling her about the broken vase, but nothing was going the way he planned—her finding out about the vase before he could tell her and getting thrown around like a rag doll only being some examples.

But it was her day off—a rare, joyous occasion—and Sakura was always in a good mood on her days off. Maybe she would be in the mood to be merciful?

Gaining his bearings, he met with Sakura's deeply-chastising stare. So much for that idea, and she must have sensed his disappointment because she raised a triumphant brow up at him. She smiled widely; her eyes were daring him to worm his way out of this, wondering what his next move was. Frankly, he was wondering that too.

Raising his arms up in plaintive surrender, he did the only thing he could do at that point. "You wouldn't hit a guy in glasses, would you?"

Sakura blinked in surprise, and both of them focused on the thin frames hanging crookedly across his face as if just realizing they were there for the first time. However, instead of having their intended effect—blushing, swooning,  _letting him go_ —Sakura instead shifted her grip on his shirt and let a corner of her mouth quirk up into a toothy grin.

"Actually, yes. Yes, I would. In fact, I did that just last week," she replied, recalling her recent mission where she punched a pair of coal circle-rims into the face of their child-trafficker of an owner. Gleefully, she watched as Kakashi blanched. Obviously, his plea hadn't gone as planned, and Sakura drew up her best sadistic smile as she balled her fist tighter into the front of his shirt. Her other hand, previously dangling at her side, now stood poised at the wings.

Arm raised, she cocked her hand back  _and…_

"Wait! You wouldn't hit your future roommate, right?"

When her fist never came, Kakashi tentatively cracked open his eye to find her staring blankly through him. Dazedly, she looked around Kakashi's apartment as if she were in a dream. In the eight months they had been dating, the topic of moving in together had never been broached. It had always seemed like one of those things people talked about later in relationships if the subject ever came up, and honestly speaking, she thought they would never make it that far. Kakashi had never brought up the topic before after all, and had never given any hint about wanting to take things to the next level.

At a loss for what to do, she looked at him, searching his face for answers. If it had just been something that he had said in the moment, she wouldn't hold it against him. She just wanted to make sure he wasn't rushing into something he didn't want to. She was giving him an out. If he wanted to take it back…

But he never took it. It appeared that the proposal, however rushed and spontaneous it had been, was genuine. He was serious.

For a few tense seconds, they stayed like that: Sakura looming over him, staring, and Kakashi torn somewhere between anxious and hopeful for his personal safety. Slowly raising her head, the medic scanned the room, taking in the setting that had fallen away from her since this entire thing began. She looked at the plain, rumpled bed that she slept in when she crashed at his place; his dresser crammed tightly into the wall opening between the closet and door full of clothes, both his and hers; his window, the one she had entered from this morning; his desk…

Kakashi cringed as he felt himself being pulled back towards her, and braced for the impact that would almost certainly make a few molars loose.

"Alright, but we're moving into my apartment." Her apartment was the bigger of the two, after all, and as much as she loved Kakashi, she'd hate living in his closet of a room.

At her sudden declaration, the silver-haired nin blinked owlishly in return, not quite sure how to make sense of what just happened—what did just happen?

However, his surprise was short-lived as he found himself flung roughly into bed, his petite girlfriend following close behind. He blinked dazedly up at the ceiling, blood still rushing through his head at dizzying speeds.

However, that was soon solved by the arresting, breathtakingly devious look Sakura shot him from under her long lashes. Crawling over him, she fitted his hands to curve of her back and her hip, and smiled down at him impishly.

"Now,  _roomie,_  where were we...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be the end to the series.


End file.
